


Claws Out

by StarlightPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, neko cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPrincess/pseuds/StarlightPrincess
Summary: You rent a room in the home of the Siebren de Kuiper. Becoming fast friends, everything is going well until one day Siebren refuses to come out from his room. This is most unlike him, and you begin to worry. What could he be hiding?
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

Rain patters softly against your umbrella as you search your bag for your keys. It had been a long day at work and you were desperate for a nice hot bath and some relaxation. Finding the keys, they jingle as you unlock the door to your home. You stomp your rain boots on the welcome mat before removing them, hanging up your coat, and setting your umbrella aside to dry out. 

Your bag thumps on the ground when you drop it on the rug. A worried look settles on your face. Siebren, your roommate, a cat-human hybrid, normally greets you everyday after work, taking your bags from you and asking about your day. Today, though, you don’t hear or see him anywhere. Is he alright? He is a bit of a homebody and tends to avoid going out unless you practically drag him somewhere, so it would be strange if he wasn’t home. 

He isn’t anywhere on the first floor, so you quickly pad up the stairs and go to his bedroom. Though you haven’t lived with him for very long you know he’s usually not particularly private; his door is almost always open to you. Today, however, you’re surprised to find his door locked. How strange. 

“Siebren? I’m home! Is everything alright?” Your voice holds concern as you stand outside of his door waiting for a response. 

“Hello, Y/N. Yes, everything’s fine. I’m just...not feeling particularly well at the moment. Please excuse me,” Siebren’s response is highly unusual; he sounds strained and agitated, “I’m just going to rest alone for a while.” 

Your brow furrows at his answer. If he’s sick, you’re more than happy to help him out. 

“Okay, but are you sure I can’t get anything for you? Medicine, or maybe I can make some soup?” You offer as you find yourself worrying about him. 

“N-no, but thank you for your concern, Y/N. I really just need to be left alone right now.” Your eyebrows raise at that - most of the time Siebren tends to follow you around the house, wanting to talk or just do his work near you. Even when he’d been sick in the past, he’d left his door open and found a reason to talk to you anytime you passed his door. 

“Oh. Alright, well if that changes, I’m always right here.” You force down the slight hurt from your voice; you have no reason to feel slighted by him, it’s selfish. Shaking off your worry, you go back downstairs and begin to make yourself something for dinner. 

The evening turns to night as you load the dishwasher and go upstairs to the bathroom. Finally, time for a soak in the tub. The hot water makes the bathroom nice and steamy, and the bubbles pop against your skin as you step in and lay down, feeling so relaxed already. You let out a contented sigh, stretching out under the water and closing your eyes. For a while you just lay there in silence, enjoying the calmness. Just as you are about to grab some soap a noise make you still yourself. 

Siebren’s room is next to the bathroom, and you swear you just heard him cry out. You listen, and sure enough you hear the distinct sound of groaning coming from his room. 

Oh.

Redness that has nothing to do with the hot water blooms across your nose and cheeks. Well, that makes sense. He’s just feeling very...horny. You stifle a chuckle when you realize it. Well, thank goodness he’s not angry with you like you’d worried. 

You continue to hear him occasionally groaning and moaning, blush never leaving your face during your bath. Afterwards, you towel off, brush your teeth, and head back to your room, tiptoeing past his on your way out of some strange sense of embarrassment. You slip into your pajamas; an oversized t-shirt and comfy underwear.

You and Siebren always say goodnight to one another before bed. It’s become another one of your little traditions with him. You hesitate for a moment, sighing, and walk back out into the hallway.

Standing outside his room you cough, then speak, “Goodnight, Siebren. I hope you feel better tomorrow. Sleep well…” You bite your cheek, annoyed at the shakiness in your voice. It’s just him… why are you so flustered? 

“Goodnight.” Is all he says, his voice managing to convey distress through a single word. You frown. You know there’s something else up. Not wanting to push the issue, you turn to walk to your own room for the night. 

“Y/N? Are you there?” 

His voice makes you freeze. You turn back and put a hand to his door, “Yes, Siebren, I’m right here. What’s up?” You ask. 

“Would...would you mind coming in here? Please?” His voice has a strange nervousness to it. You turn the handle and open the door; he must have unlocked it earlier. Stepping inside, you find him lying on his bed, curled up and shaking. 

“Siebren! Oh no - what’s wrong?” You worriedly cross the room and come up beside him, bending over a bit to look at his face. He’s flushed, a few beads of sweat running down his forehead, and his hair is all mussed up. 

“Hi, Y/N, t-thank you, I just… I needed to see you. Would you mind staying with me for a while?” His cat-ears twitch nervously, laying down flat against his head. He looks miserable. 

“O-oh, okay, sure. Um.” You look around, then decide to just sit down on the side of the bed next to him. “Is this okay?” 

Siebren groans. He sounds awful. There’s a deep, gravelly timbre to his voice that sends a shiver up your spine. 

“Actually...if you don’t mind, could you…” He swallows thickly, an odd cadence to his words, “Could you get under the covers with me? C-could you sleep here, tonight?” His cat ears twitch again. 

A blush rises across your cheeks at his question. You feel butterflies dancing in your stomach - does he even realize how that proposal makes you feel? You’ve got a thing for him, and being so intimate with him... it’s so sudden. Of course, you’ve also already become close friends, and friends do stuff like this sometimes, right? You convince yourself of this as you’re already shimmying under the blankets next to him, laying your head down on the pillow next to his. 

You shiver; every inch of skin feels so sensitive laying right next to him. His sheets are so soft, and heat from his body radiates off of him, warming you up again quickly as you snuggle next to him.

Siebren turns himself around to face you, his gorgeous blue eyes locking onto yours. 

“Thank you…” He sighs, seeming to relax a bit. You smile, knowing somehow you’d managed to make him feel a bit better. 

“Goodnight, Siebren. Wake me up if you need anything, alright?” 

“Goodnight, dear. Sleep well.” His voice is still strained, and his eyes don’t move from your face as you shut your own.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite how excited you feel to be so close to him, the heat from his body and the soft coziness of his bed cause you to fall asleep quickly. You sleep deeply, feeling so safe, warm, and comfortable next to him. You’re still mostly asleep when you feel something brushing against you under the blankets. Your mind is fuzzy as it happens again and again. 

As you wake up a bit more you remember whose bed you’re in. You feel strong, warm, bare arms wrapped around you, holding you flush against him. Your head lays on his shoulder, face against the warm crook of his neck. His chin rests atop your head, preventing you from seeing his face. This is not how you remember falling asleep next to him, but you also don’t want it to end. 

Just then, Siebren lets out a low, long whine. He sounds animalistic, something you’ve never heard from him before. His long tail brushes up and down your ankles and feet, tickling you, and he purrs, the sound rumbling through his chest and into you. 

Something throbs against you and peek down. He’s only in his briefs, sporting a massive erection. He rubs insistently into your thigh, brushing up on your crotch occasionally. Your eyes go wide with shock and you squeak, voice still unused from sleep. He whines again, sounding so needy. 

“S-Siebren?” You mumble sleepily, looking up and focusing on his face. He’s sweaty, heat rolling off of him in waves, pupils dilated completely and mouth hanging slightly open as he pants.

When you call his name he immediately looks down at your confused face. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t intend to wake you, I’m just…I’m so sorry!” He sounds humiliated, but his arms still hold you tightly against him. 

“Um...Siebren you’re, uh, quite worked up right now.” You say softly, stating the obvious, forcing both of you to confront it.

He groans again, hips bucking into your crotch, earning another surprised squeak from you. Fuck, he’s making you so wet already. You’ve wanted this very badly for a while now but have been far too nervous to approach him first. Now it seems that nature is thrusting the two of you together, shyness or not. 

“God - why now? I’m...I’m in heat,” He looks at you apologetically again, “Fuck. I shouldn’t have asked you to be here with me, it was selfish, and I’m so sorry.” 

You flush. Heat...you don’t know very much about this, but it interests you. Your fingers reach up to tenderly stroke his cheek. 

“Siebren, it’s alright. Don’t apologize - if me being here helps, then I don’t mind at all. I’m glad I can help you. It’s just, um, I don’t really understand anything about being in heat.” You gaze up at him quizzically. 

He purrs, leaning his cheek into your palm. 

“Hoe aardig. Wat heb ik gedaan om je te verdienen? Thank you,” He looks down at you tenderly and takes a deep breath, “During my cycle, I go into heat. About once a month. I get very aroused. I’m flooded with hormones, and it makes me quite...possessive. Protective. I feel a strong urge to mate, to breed, to impregnate my mate. Heats are quite unpleasant; I don’t have a partner and I don’t really go out a lot, as you know.” He swallows. 

“When I’m on my own going through this, it lasts a few days, and not mating makes it worse. It’s actually painful - I’m essentially hard all the time. Maybe you heard me in pain last night, I’m sorry if that scared you. Touching myself doesn’t help either. It does help a bit having you stay near me. It hurts less, calms me down somewhat. Us cat-people are alike in that manner. Only...coupling with a mate truly relieves us. For a while, anyways. Then we need to mate again and again until the heat is over.” 

As he explains, he shifts his hips, moaning in discomfort and closing his eyes. He looks pitiful. Every single month, and he doesn’t even have a partner…

A small smile tugs at the corners of your mouth. You’re more than willing to help him in that department. 

He looks intently at you as he speaks in a deep voice, “Y/N. I want you.” 

You shiver and butterflies explode in your stomach at actually hearing him say those words. 

In response, you lean up and place a sweet kiss on his lips, both hands wrapping around his neck and stroking his hair. You pull away, smiling.

“Me too. I-” 

His lips interrupt you, kissing you passionately and desperately. He wastes no time, growling again as he actually tears your shirt in two with his sharp claws, making you gasp, before retracting them again. You look down but his claws didn’t even brush your smooth, unharmed skin. 

He notices your worry. “It’s alright, baby, you’re safe here with me, I would never hurt you. Trust me.”

He quickly slides your underwear off of you, and does the same with his own. Your breaths come faster as he rolls himself on top of you, caging his arms around your shoulders, supporting himself on his elbows. Siebren leans down, kissing you all over then exploring your mouth with his insistent tongue. 

You relax underneath his warm body, all too happy with where this is going. You mewl as his tongue explores your mouth, feeling his cock twitch against your pubic bone at the noises you made. He withdraws, looking down at you adoringly. 

“Je bent zo mooi, zo sexy…” He groans, mouth moving down to your jaw, then your neck, suckling and leaving kisses its wake. He kisses down the middle of your chest, squeezing and fondling one breast and latching his mouth onto the other, tongue swirling around and flicking your nipple. You whimper, keening and arching your back from the sensation and hear his muffled chuckle as he bites you softly. 

You can’t help it when you cry out, moaning loudly as he teases both nipples, suckling on one and then the other. You’re just loving how his large hands squeeze and worship your breasts. He smirks, enjoying your reactions before moving further down. 

Your mind blanks when you feel his hot tongue lick up your folds, then slide over your aching clit. He groans loudly; you taste divine, and he is starving for more of you. His tongue greedily circles your clit, then licks it more as he suckles on it. Your legs tremble, your breathing coming in ragged gasps as he devours you. 

You whine, feeling his large finger prodding gently at your entrance. 

“Please, Siebren, I need you…” you beg.

His finger pushes inside your hot, tight cunt and starts pumping in and out, curling upwards, pressing into your most sensitive spot. The sounds you make in response are delicious, he hums and adds a second finger, making you cry out for him even louder. He wastes little time. His cock is aching and he needs to breed you.

Getting you ready, his fingers spread out as they thrust, working you open to take his cock. His other hand holds you down by your hip; you’re squirming quite a bit with all the stimulation. Siebren’s eyes flick up to yours from where his fingers are. They watch you come apart under him - you are perfection to him. 

As he fingers you, his tongue returns to your clit and his thrusts become harder still. You throw your head back into the pillow, whimpering as he forces pleasure into you. You couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

“S-Siebren I’m cumming!” You cry as waves of pleasure roll through you from your core outwards. Your stomach tenses, walls clamping down hard on his fingers as they pump, drawing a groan from him. 

He looks up at you, a feral look in his eyes, chin wet from your slickness, “I love the noises you make when I wreck you.” He withdraws his fingers, popping them into his mouth and moaning as he sucks them clean, not breaking eye contact as he does so.

Humming with satisfaction, Siebren crawls back up over you, kissing you deeply on the lips, making you taste yourself. His hands card through your hair, stroking your scalp softly. 

He pulls back, panting, burning up with the need to breed you. His cock throbs, leaking more precum. He growls, stroking himself and rubbing the tip up and down your slick lips. 

Lining himself up to your entrance he gazes at you hungrily, “Ready?” 

You nod, tilting your hips up a bit. His hips push forward and he sinks into you slowly, stretching you out until he hilts inside of you. He’s so big, but you’re very wet and it feels unbelievable, so good, so full. You savour this feeling, wishing it could last forever. 

As soon as he sinks in all the way Siebren curses, and moans, “Oh mijn god, je bent zo strak. Zo heet, zo nat.” His are shut, overcome by pleasure, and he bites his lip as he pulls back almost all the way before sinking in again. You hear a tearing sound and glance to the side. Siebren’s claws are extended and puncturing the sheets as he kneads them.

He starts fucking you slowly, kissing your forehead and you moan. “Is this good, liefje? Do you want me to go slower?” Siebren is aware of his size and even when he is dizzy with his heat he keeps enough lucidity to check that you’re enjoying it too. He shudders, wanting more than anything to pound you into the bed relentlessly. 

“Yes, Siebren, please, faster.” 

Immediately he obliges. Eagerly fucking you now, snapping his hips into you again and again. He groans and whimpers, lost in the ecstasy of your pussy tightly squeezing his length. He needed this, needed you, for so long. 

His balls smack against your ass and you wrap your legs around him, pulling him in even closer. Words fail to describe how good it feels as his long, thick cock slams into you, rubbing your inner walls and filling you completely. 

You already feel close again and he grunts as you twitch and writhe. Retracting his claws, he brings his hand down and rubs your clit with his thumb. 

“I can feel how close you are, schatje. Come again for me, come for me liefje.” He growls.

The pleasure builds quickly, each powerful thrust pushing you higher and higher, closer to that peak. His thumb moves faster, more insistently, his thrusts strong and sure. Siebren angles his hips more, pounding deep inside of you, lighting your nerves with pure electric pleasure as you cry out, trembling and clenching hard down on his dick. It’s so powerful, you almost feel tears prickling in your eyes. 

You whimper his name and he looks at you. “Siebren, please fill me up, breed me, I need it, please.” You beg, so fucked out and needy, breathless and weak. 

Your voice, the sounds you’ve just made, and feeling you fluttering around him were all driving him out of his mind with pleasure. But it’s hearing your sweet voice begging him to fill you with his seed that does it for him. The little push is all he needs and he holds onto you tightly as he pumps sloppily a few more times before emptying himself deep inside your cunt. 

He curses, and you hear a mixture of Dutch words and your name spill from his lips as he cums. 

His balls pulse and his cock twitches as he slows his thrusts, ropes and ropes of hot cum painting your insides. There’s so much, he feels your pussy milking him dry, finally emptying his aching balls like his body needs. He stills inside of you but doesn’t pull out yet, keeping all of his cum inside you as long as he can. 

He pants, leaning his forehead gently against yours and kisses you, lips communicating his gratitude and adoration. 

“Schatje, that was so, so wonderful. You took me so perfectly. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He mumbles kissing you all over your face now, earning a giggle from you. 

“Happy to help, Siebren.” You say softly. He just smiles, kissing you once more on the nose. 

Slowly he pulls out, watching his cum leak out of you. “My apologies; there’s...a lot more than normal. Heats do that.” Seeing you moving to get up, he gently pushes you back down. “No, no, stay right there, liefste. Allow me.” 

He leaves for a minute, bringing back a wet, warm hand towel and cleaning you up first, then himself. “Better?” He asks. You nod and reach your hand out. He chuckles, taking it and climbing over you, lying down next to you. 

“Come here.” He mutters lowly, wrapping an arm around you. You snuggle close to him and he pulls the duvet over you both. He rubs your back softly and you yawn, a sleepy smile settling on your face. His fluffy tail gently lays across your feet and you find it oddly comforting. 

“Goodnight Siebren.” You mumble, closing your eyes. 

“Sweet dreams, mijn lieveling.” He whispers.


End file.
